


breakfast in bed (with a side of revelations)

by tincanspaceship



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakfast in Bed, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, me pointing out the similarities btween Kira and Worf: ive connected the dots jadz has a type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanspaceship/pseuds/tincanspaceship
Summary: An AU of Body Parts where Keiko’s just fine but Kira’s moping around sickbay because she was a reckless hero and threw herself in the way of whatever was going to hurt Keiko during the vague shuttle accident.Alternatively: I just wanted some crepes and got inspired.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	breakfast in bed (with a side of revelations)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting but I still want crepes _really badly_ can someone send me some. i thought I could just write about characters eating crepes to satisfying my craving but now I want them even more. 
> 
> also, cw for discussion of injuries ahead.

Kira groans awake to the smell of raktajino, her head spinning. A cool hand falls on her forehead. 

“Relax, Major. It’s just me,” Jadzia says, sweeping a fallen lock of hair off Kira’s forehead. Kira sighs. She sneezes as she reaches for the panel on her medical cuff. 

“What are you doing here, Dax?” Kira asks, propping herself up against the wall and releasing the newest cocktail of medications into her system. 

“Well, I wanted to check in on my friend, who got caught under a bulkhead, saving Keiko but exposing herself to powerful radiation, and almost dying in the process. And I brought you breakfast,” Jadzia offers, placing a tray across Kira’s lap. It’s a veritable feast - cuisine foreign to Kira, but some kind of bread-like substance, high piles of white foam, a dark syrup, red fruits, circles in pale yellow. A bowl of  _ veklava _ , the sweet sauce to dip it in. A little  _ jumja _ stick. And a mug of raktajino. 

“ _ Jadzia _ , you didn’t have to do all this,” Kira breathes. “Bashir will have my head if I drink the raktajino, though.”

Jadzia grins. “Uh-uh. Not this time. Doesn’t have any caffeine, or sugar, or anything to mess with all that healing! And it tastes better than Quark’s, I promise you that.”

Kira takes a tentative sip, and it’s just as rich and spicy as the real thing. She groans. “You are a  _ miracle worker _ .”

Jadzia sits on the side of her bed, her back straightening and her hands folding over each other, looking at Kira’s wide, happy eyes. “It’s a crepe, if you were wondering.”

“It looks delicious,” Kira says, already stabbing at a piece with the side of her fork. Jadzia watches as she takes the bite. Kira closes her eyes, leaning back against the wall. 

“Well?”

“I could eat every last drop of this in  _ seconds _ ,” Kira says. Jadzia smiles. 

“Glad you liked it. I’m sure you’re tired of this by now, but how are you feeling?” Jadzia prods. Kira sighs. 

“Terrible. Apparently, my body’s not producing any blood as a result of the radiation. Do you know how exhausting it is to have to have your blood drawn out of you every day and replaced with fresh, new blood?” Kira rubs her eyes. “It’s the worst feeling, too.”

“I’m sorry,” Jadzia says, rubbing Kira’s shoulder. 

“Sometimes I wish I thought a little bit more before diving straight into situations. But I suppose if I’d stopped to think, Keiko and her baby might be dead, so it’s sort of selfish to wish that, isn’t it?” Kira says, staring off into her mug of raktajino. 

“It’s not selfish, Kira. It’s understandable. It’s physically demanding, to heal from an injury like this, and it’s difficult and everything feels  _ terrible _ . But I promise it’ll be over before you know it, and we’ll be back to getting smashed on bloodwine and playing springball,” Jadzia chuckles. 

“You’re the only person who hasn’t made me feel worse after I’ve said that,” Kira notes, shoving another bite of crepe into her mouth. 

“Happy to hear it. So, tell me, how’s it going with Shakaar?” Jadzia grins, leaning in and dropping her voice an octave. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Kira asks, holding the back of her hand to her mouth. Jadzia nods. “Me and Shakaar were never dating.”

“No  _ way _ !” Jadzia exclaims, to Kira’s delight. 

“We’re just friends. He agreed to pretend to be dating me to get Odo off my back,” Kira explains, dropping her  _ veklava _ into its sauce, then fishing it out again and popping it into her mouth in a practiced motion. 

“ _ Odo _ was that annoying?” Jadzia wheezes, her head ducked in laughter. 

“The man thinks he’s some kind of hero and that he deserves me or something. He thinks he’s being honorable and chivalrous, but really he’s just being a nuisance.” Kira repeats the earlier motion with the  _ veklava _ , shaking her head. “Speaking of  _ honor _ , what’s this I hear about you and Worf?”

Jadzia laughs. “It’s nothing. He made a pass at me. I took him up on his offer but...I realized I wasn’t really wanting  _ him _ .”

Kira stabs a slice of banana. “Oh?”

“Well, I wanted someone just as... _ fiery _ , but a little less harsh. Someone with a good moral compass, strong opinions, and a  _ very _ aesthetically pleasing smile,” she laughs, “Someone who likes holodeck adventures. And real life adventures. Someone who’s maybe a little scary, but soft and gooey inside, despite how much they deny it. Someone who likes drinking bloodwine with me. And someone who happens to be very close to me right now.”

Kira drops her fork in favour of running her thumb along Jadzia’s bottom lip, smiling. “Are you talking about Bashir?”

Jadzia leans in until their noses touch, trying not to get whipped cream on her uniform. “Maybe,” she says, falling into a gentle kiss that tastes a little like contentment and a lot like chocolate-banana crepes. 


End file.
